The Epicness of Manuals
by Casey0449
Summary: Melody is send off to live with her crazy cousin and is sent a box. What is in this box? Who is in this box? well you'll have to read to fund out
1. Epic Fail

Casey: im sorry but i was reading manual stories and i decided that i had to make one. *smiles*

Sam: *facepalms* you are a complete idiot. go work on your other stories before people give you crap

Casey: but Sam im bored *whines*

Sam: Deal with it.

Casey: I can't! i have to write whats in my head or else it will drive me nuts and i will make videos and that will make me not pay attention to writing so i will never update the stories and... why are you here again?

Sam: im not, your just nuts *fades away*

Casey: ... oh well, this story is based off LolliDictator's manuals *smiles*

* * *

_Why was I here?_

I thought as I walked unsurely towards the house. (Note: I use the term house in its loses sense, as this was not a house, it was a freaking mansion.) Actually I didn't walk, I was dragged. I really didn't want be here. I really didn't want to live with my crazy cousin.

"No, I will not live here," I cried and started trying to chew my arm off. The person, my mother, looked at me like I was nuts, which I might be a little.

"You have to Melody. I'm being sent to Germany for work, don't worry, you'll see me whenever I get the chance to come back," she tried to assure me. My mom worked as a foundry worker and often had to travel. She had just got a great job in Germany, but she couldn't bring me.

"I know that, I just don't want to go live with someone that I hardly know," I explained myself to her.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," she growled. We were at the door and mom knocked. Suddenly a woman that looked about twenty came running to the door. She had coal black eyes and short purple hair.

"Oh, this must be Melody," the woman ran over to me, "My name is Kira," she told me excitedly. I heard my cat growl from the cage that I was carrying.

"Hello Kira," my mom said coldly. It seemed like mom and Kira disliked each other. The only reason mom wanted me to stay here was because no one else in the family would take me.

"Hello Emily," she greeted.

"Melody, I want you to behave for Kira," she told me sternly then smiled, "Oh and this is for you," she handed me a box. I opened it and saw a beautiful silver music note in it.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said. Mom helped me put it on.

"Well, I have to go," she waved and handed me my suitcase. I waved to her and watched as she disappeared down the street. I turned to Kira when I couldn't see mom anymore.

"Now what?" I asked quietly.

"How about I get you something to eat," she smiled at me.

"K," I said. She walked inside and I followed her.

I was shocked at the inside of the house. It was huge and packed with paintings and statues and vases and other art crap.

"Wow," I exclaimed as I let my cat out of her carrier. Tally looked up at me with her bright blue/red eyes* and meowed.

"What a pretty kitty," Kira said, reaching down to pet her. She let her, this time.

"So what are we eating?" I asked.

"How 'bout pizza?" she asked. I nodded my head. She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

After we ate Kira brought me upstairs.

"You can choose which room you want," she told me warmly. I went straight for the one at the end of the hall.

"I guess I'll take this one," I told her grinning. She smiled back and gave me a thumbs up. I walked into the room and started to unpack.

I woke up and felt something heavy on my chest. Groaning, I pushed Tally off me and went to my closet. I got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white shirt.

Slowly making my way downstairs I noticed the smell of bacon and eggs. It smells delicious. I hurried the rest of the way down and tripped over the cat.

"Damn cat," I growled and grabbed her.

_Ding dong_

I heard the doorbell echo throughout the house. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a delivery person with a green bunny with wings on his hat and a giant box behind his.

"Hello, I came to deliver your Hetalia unit," the man said slowly.

"What's Hetalia?" I asked. The man sighed.

"Guess you'll have to look it up. Now can you sign here," just then Kira came in.

"Hey we got a mystery box that has something to do with this thing call Hetalia," I told my cousin.

She looked at the deliveryman, "I'm sorry but we haven't ordered anything."

"We know. We just deliver these units to random people with or without them knowing anything," he shrugged and Kira signed the signer thing. The man handed me an envelope and left.

When we had somehow got the box inside I ripped open the envelope. On the cover was GILBERT BEILLSCHMIDT: MANUAL.

"Ok, how do we work this thing?" I asked myself as Kira looked over my shoulder.

"I don't have any beer," Kira said. I looked around and noticed the piano.

"Just wondering, when did that piano get there?" I asked, pointing to the white grand piano that was standing in the middle of the room.

"It's been there this whole time," Kira told me, "Can you play?" I nodded. "Great, go play."

"But I don't wanna get raped," I whined. Then she gave me puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist. "Fine, but if he tries to rape me then I'm suing you," I growled as I sat down at the piano. I started playing a few scales and then I started playing Knuckle Concerto. I heard a creaking sound behind me but kept playing. After knuckle concerto I started playing the Jaws theme and heard Kira start laughing. I stopped when the creaking got right behind me and I quickly jumped off the chair right before a guy with white hair and red eyes jumped.

"Epic fail," I said to him as he got off the chair.

"I am awesome so I don't fail," he growled, "and where is that Roderich," he asked.

"No idea who you're talking about," I told him honestly, "Kira are you ok?" I walked over to where the purple haired woman was on the ground gasping for breath.

"No, I'm dying from the epicness of that fail," she said, then started laughing again.

I turned to the albino, "If she dies then I'm blaming you," I told him with the most serious face I had.

"That is unawesome," he told me, "And what is your unawesome name?" he asked.

"My name is Melody and your right. It not awesome," I looked him in the eyes, "It is epic."

"It is not epic," he frowned. I sighed.

"Your annoying, go away," I shooed him away from the piano. Sitting down, I started to play Chopsticks.

"Will you stop that racket," he growled.

"Go fall in a hole," I told him seriously.

"What's up with your not so awesome eyes?" he asked randomly.

"What color are they now?" I asked. I had freaky eyes that changed colors. No one knew how or why it happened, though I believe that light reflects different colors.

"They look purple," Kira said, walking over to me.

"Merow!" Tally ninja jumped onto my shoulder, and I noticed a yellow puffball chasing her.

"That your bird?" I asked Gilbert. In response he went and grabbed the bird as it tried to attack my cat and placed it on his head. I looked at Tally, "You are such a wimp," the cat meowed at me and bit my ear hard. "Ow!" I pushed that cat off my shoulder, "Damn cat! I'll lock you in a room with that vicious bird!" I yelled. Tally hissed and ran off.

"You are not locking Gilbird in a room with that unawesome cat," Gilbert told me.

"I will and Gilbird might win," I told him blankly.

"My bets on Tally," Kira piped up.

"Yeah you're probably right," I shrugged. Then Gilbert gave an evil smile as he grabbed my breasts.

"You wanna see my five meters?" he smiled evilly. I looked down at his hands then back at his face.

"You have exactly three seconds to let go before I go into the kitchen and get the closest thing I can use as a weapon and use it to beat you damn brain in," I told him calmly. He didn't let go so I kicked him in the shin and walked into the kitchen. When I came out I was carrying a frying pan.

"Time to die," I said while smiling. Gilbert gulped and ran. I started chasing him.

* * *

*the cat Tally is based off my cat Tally and she is a demon cat who tries/tried to kill me and make it look like i was cutting myself(still have the scar)

Oh and please review and also...

i really dont know what else


	2. Prussian Vs HillJack

After about a half hour Gilbert was laying on the ground, almost dead. I walked over to Kira, who was sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Wait, when did she get popcorn? Never mind.

"So what are we going to do with him?" I asked, grabbing some popcorn.

"We could just leave him there," she said, "We have to leave anyway," I looked at her in confusion. She sighed, "We have to enroll you in school."

I screamed, "Hell no! I'm not going to school! It's evil and people call me nuts and I hate it and and….." I stopped screaming and started thinking about other reasons why I hated school.

"I'm sorry but it is Ohio law that you have to go to school," she smiled apologetically.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed and started to run. Kira grabbed my arm and I tried to chew my arm off again, "I'm not going to hell."

"Come on," she said, dragging me outside and into her car.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Ms. Colin," the counselor introduced.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kira Corbet and this is Melody Ellwood, my cousin," Kira said smiling.

"Hello Melody, I heard that you just moved to Hamilton. How do you like it?" she asked warmly.

"It's cold," I told her.

"Wait till winter," she laughed.

"It's going to get colder?" I asked horrified. The truth is, I used to live in Texas, thus making the cold worse.

She laughed, "Yeah, it is," she then sobered up, "Have you tooken a foreign language before?" she asked.

"Yes, I used to take Russian," I told her. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we don't offer that language here. All we have is French, German, and Spanish," she told me apologetically.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with French," I shrugged. Ms. Colin wrote it down.

"And is there anything else you would like to take?" she asked.

"I guess art," I shrugged. I really didn't care what classes I got.

"Ok, well, I hope to see you on Monday," she smiled and shook my hand. Then I walked out with Kira following me.

"Well, what did you think of Ms. Colin?" Kira asked as we got home.

"She seemed nice," I said as I got out, "I still can't believe that you are sending me to that hell hole thought," I glared at her.

"I have to make sure you get a proper education," she smiled, "Though I don't know why you are taking French because you will be going to Germany soon," Kira said.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mumbled and walked inside. We were greeted by a pissed off Prussian.

"Why the f*** did you just leave the awesome me lying there?" he yelled at me.

"I had to go to a hell hole and if you value your life than you will stop yelling and leave me alone," I told him dangerously and started walking to the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" he asked. I stopped.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told him without looking back. Then I started walking again.

_Steak steak, where was the damn steak?_ I thought as I looked around the refrigerator. Then I found the damn meat and pulled it out. I put it on the counter and opened a cabinet to get the spices. Of course the damn spices had to be on the highest shelf. Growling, I grabbed a chair and climbed on top of it.

"What are you doing?" the Prussian said suddenly. I jumped, then proceeded to fall.

"Ow," I groaned. Then I noticed Gilbert standing next to me, "дерьмо."

Gilbert froze, "You speak Russian?" he asked.

"Yes I do thank you very much," I snapped and stood up. Walking back to the cabinet I glared and started to climb onto the chair again. I grinned when I grabbed the spices and jumped down.

"Ha, you're short," Gilbert laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking, you're the same height as me," I told him bluntly.

"No, you are shorter than the awesome me," he boasted.

I rolled my eyes, "Just keep telling yourself that," I muttered to myself while looking for potatoes. When I finally found them I noticed Gilbert sitting at the table watching me. "If you're going to sit there make yourself useful," I told him as I set the potatoes in front of him.

"Why should the awesome me work?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I need help," I told him, "Now start peeling," he shrugged and started peeling the potatoes.

"Hey I'm back!" Kira yelled as she walked in with a box.

"You left?" I asked. She smiled and put the box on the table.

"I had to go get my beer," she said happily, opening the box and taking out a budlight and opening it. Gilbert took it from her and took a drink.

"Eh, not the best beer I've had but it works," he shrugged.

"You did not just take my beer," Kira said angrily.

"The awesome me did take your not awesome beer," he said before taking another drink. Then Kira jacked him in the jaw and sent the beer flying.

"Noooo, the beer!" she yelled and jumped. Then she held the beer up, "Don't worry, I saved the beer," she stood up and took a drink.

I shook my head, "Hill-jacks and their beer," I sighed.

"I'm not a hill-jack, I'm a redneck from Hamilton," she corrected.

"What the f*** was that?" Gilbert asked while rubbing his jaw.

"A hill-jack just jacked your jaw," I told him bluntly.

"I am not a hill-jack," she said.

"Just keep telling yourself that," I told her. Gilbert than reached for another beer and Kira smacked his hand.

"My beer," she growled at him.

"Give me the beer," he growled.

"No," she said dangerously. I noticed that they were getting very angry and got out my cell phone. Turning on the camera, I focused on them. I just had to get a video of a hill-jack and a Prussian fighting over beer. I wonder how many views I'll get if I put this on YouTube?

* * *

if anyone can guess what a hill-jack/redneck from hamilton is then i will try to make a video of their favorite character from hetalia or HnKnA

and i wonder how the fight will work out


	3. Hockey Games and other Deadly Things

I sighed as I took the steak off the pan. Looking over at the two idiots I suppressed a laugh. Gilbert and Kira were sitting at the table glaring at each other. Gilbert was holding a tissue over his nose and Kira was putting bandages on herself. They looked over at me and glared. What, it wasn't my fault I had to go Texan on their asses when the fight got bad.

"Foods done," I told them. They walked over and grabbed some.

"This is good, but not as awesome as me," Gilbert said as he took a bite.

"Thanks, I guess," I said as I took a bite.

I woke up and frowned. This was the day. The dreaded day. The first day of school. I sighed and walked over to my closet. I quickly got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinnies and a white long sleeved shirt. Then I looked over at my dresser and saw something that gave me an idea.

I walked into the school wearing a cowboy hat and boots and my light blond hair in two braids hanging down my back.

"Who do you think that is?" I heard someone ask. I ignored it and walked straight to the office.

"Hello, can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"My name is Melody Ellwood and I just started here," I told her. She grabbed a schedule and handed it to me.

"I'll so you where your first class is," she smiled warmly and we walked out.

"Hello class, today we have a new student starting," my teacher said, "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Hey y'all, my name is Melody," I grinned and sat down next to a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Marie," she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya," I smiled.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Amarillo Texas," I told her.

"Cool, how are you liking Ohio?" she asked.

"It's cold," I told her truthfully, though I couldn't tell her that I hated it with a fiery passion.

She laughed, "I guess you hate it here?"

"Yup," I said.

"What class is next?" she asked.

"Art," I told her. She grinned.

"Same," I laughed. I think I might have just made a friend.

I was walking out of the school with Marie when I saw two familiar heads. I groaned, why did they both have come.

"What's wrong Melody?" Marie asked.

"Crazy people," I said simply. Marie looked confused, "Purple head and white head."

"Ohh," who are they?"

"Crazy cousin and drunk idiot," I told her as they spotted me.

"There's the unawesome person," Gilbert yelled heading towards us. I sighed.

"Why are you here Gilbert?" I asked.

"Your cousin made me. She said that I needed to get my own beer," he shrugged then looked at Marie, "Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"A friend that you will leave alone unless you want a repeat of what happened the other day," I grinned evilly. Marie just looked confused, "He tried to do some stupid stuff so I knocked him upside the head with a frying pan," I explained to her, though I left out the part about him harassing me, and the Beer War.

"Melody, let's go," my cousin suddenly appeared and started to drag me away. I mouthed help me and Marie chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked while I was looking in random places.

"Looking for the demon," I told him. "Here kitty kitty," I yelled, "Where are you oh demon cat?" Then the doorbell rang.

"Melody can you get it?" Kira asked. I walked over to the door and opened it. It was the delivery man with two crates.

"Hey," I greeted the man, "please tell me why there are two this time."

"We had a problem and these two were for you so we decided to just give them both to you," he shrugged.

"You guys are planning my death aren't you?" I asked seriously.

"Yes, we want you to die," he rolled his eyes and helped me bring the boxes inside, "Here are the manuals," he handed them to me and left.

"Kira we got two more units!" I yelled and opened an envelope. It said Mathew Williams.

"Shut up, let me watch the game!" she yelled back. I rolled my eyes and started reading how to wake him up. Hmm, how should I do it? Just then Kira decided to turn up the volume and I noticed the box start shaking. Shit. I ducked as splinters of wood flew towards me. Then a blur went flying to where the TV was blaring. I got up and followed it.

"Go Blue Jackets!" I heard Kira yell.

"You idiot!" I heard a quieter voice yell. I sighed and walked into the TV room.

Sitting next to Kira was a guy with blond hair and purple eyes. "Yo, you know that you just merely killed me?" I said to the guy. He ignored me and I got pissed so I walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"What the f***?" Kira yelled.

"You almost killed me," I pointed to the guy.

"Huh?" Kira looked at him, "Who are you and why are you in my house?" she asked.

"I did?" he looked at me then the TV.

"Yes you did," I sighed and walked over to Kira, "And you are coming with me," I dragged her out of the room. Then I walked in and turned the TV back on.

"Oh so you let him watch the game and not me," she huffed as I drug her to the other box. I let her go and grabbed the manual. It said Ivan Braginski.

"So we got him," I muttered and read how to wake him up. I guess I'll just yell brother. "Брат!" I yelled and suddenly heard sobbing coming from the box. I went over and opened it.

"You're not Natalya," he said, "Кто вы?"

"Меня зовут Мелоди," I smiled.

"You speak Russian?" he asked.

"A little," I told him. He stood up, "What's your name?"

"Ivan," he said smiling. Damn that was creepy.

"Hi Ivan, my name is Kira," she said happily. Then Gilbert came walking into the room.

"Ack, why are you here?" he asked looking at Ivan.

"The same reason why Mathew is here and you are. The damn delivery people are out to get me!"

"Nutcase," Kira said quietly to herself.

"I heard that," I looked at her.

"I need a beer," Gilbert sighed and walked away.

"Stay away from my beer you damn Prussian," Kira yelled after him.

"Don't tell the awesome me what to do!" he yelled.

"Damn Prussian, always after my beer," she muttered.

I turned to Ivan, "Don't take her beer or else she will murder you," I warned.

"Don't worry, I don't like beer. Vodka is better," he smiled.

"Oh no," I groaned as Kira started twitching, "She's gone hill-jack now," Kira spun around to face the Russian.

"Who did not just say vodka is better that beer," she hissed.

"I did say that vodka is better that beer," he just smiled. Damn, was I going to have to get between them? I'm tired of beer related fights.

"Beer is better than vodka," Kira said. I facepalmed myself. Why did she say that?

I then decided to try the only nonviolent way to end this, "Gilbert is stealing your beer," I told Kira. She froze that started running, screaming about damn thieving Prussians. Then I noticed Ivan reaching out and grabbing a water pipe.

"Don't kill anyone," I told him, "Just mildly injure them if you feel the need to beat someone," I sighed and saw Tally running towards me and Ivan. She zoomed past Ivan and attacked me.

"Ack devil cat!" I yelled as I started running.

* * *

Oh no Kira pissed Ivan off.

hopefully she will not die


	4. Tochter

Mwhaha i have made it spread

oh and i will still let people guess what a Hamilton redneck/Hill-Jack is

on with the chapter

* * *

After I had finally escaped the wrath of my demon cat I walked into the TV room where Mathew was watching the game.

"Yo," I greeted as I sat down next to him. He looked at me.

"You can see me?" he seemed very confused yet happy.

"Yup," I grinned, "What's ur name?"

"Mathew," he answered.

I grinned, "The names Melody, and welcome to the nuthouse," he looked confused, "We currently have a Prussian, Russian, Hill-Jack, and a Texan under one roof."

"I told you already, I'm not a Hill-Jack, I am a Redneck!" Kira yelled, walking into the room with a twenty-four pack of Budlight.

"You are a Hill-Jack and what's up with all the beer?" I asked. She gave me a look that asked if I was stupid.

"Do ya think that I'll leave my beer where that damn Prussian can take it?" I raised an eyebrow as her Hamilton accent showed itself.

"Well, do you think you should offer one to the most sane person here?" I pointed to Mathew.

Kira looked at Mathew than her beer. She grabbed one and tossed it to him, "Cheers to sanity," she raised her can and took a drink.

Mathew opened it and took a drink. Just then Gilbert showed up.

"Mattie!" he ran over and hugged the Canadian. He then looked over to Kira. "You give him beer and yet you hit me when I take some," he growled.

"Deal with it Prussian," she took a drink, "My cousin told me to give one to him."

"Oh so you blame me," I growled. Then Ivan showed up with his pipe. "Hey Ivan," I greeted the Russian. Then I noticed Mathew start laughing manically.

"The world is mine," he said laughing.

"I didn't do it," I said seriously.

"What did the manual say?" Kira asked.

"Hold on, let me go get it," I stood up and walked to the room that I left the manual in. I grabbed it and started reading.

When I walked back into the room I was greeted by Kira running, screaming about crazy Russians trying to kill her. I watched her run out of the room and Ivan walk after her.

"Ok what happened?" I asked Gilbert, the second sanest one in this room.

"She mentioned beer being better than vodka and Ivan started going after her," he told me, opening the top of a beer.

"Ok," I sighed and held out something to Mathew. He stopped laughing and looked at it dazed.

"Who are you?" Kumjiro asked.

"I'm Canada," he sighed and took the bear. I slumped down next to him and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Gilbert asked.

"My head hurts," I told him.

"Well go take some unawesome aspirin," he told me. I just groaned.

"Don't tell me what to do," I said. Damn my head hurt, and I was starting to get tired. Shit.

"The awesome me can tell you what to do," he said. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Idiot," I muttered as I got up. "I'm going to go to bed. Tell Kira please," I sighed and started heading upstairs.

"Wake up Melody," Kira said looking down at me.

"What?" I opened my eyes.

"You have to go to school," she told me smiling. I sighed and rolled out of bed. Kira left and I got into a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. When I got everything, including my hat and boots, I headed downstairs.

"Hey Melody," Marie greeted as I sat down next to her.

"Hey," I smiled back at her. Then a bunch of other girls came over.

"What's up with your outfit?" one of them sneered.

"Don't you know that people don't wear that shit 'round here?"

"Sorry, didn't know," I mumbled. I really didn't like dealing with bitches like this, so I just went with what they said.

"Well now you do," another one said, "Bye loser," she sneered and they walked away. I looked down at my notebook and sighed. Why was I the one who always had to deal with the bitches of the school?

"That was Clair and her clones," Marie told me. I didn't respond. All I did was try to stop the tears from forming in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" a guy came over and asked. I looked up and saw that it was a guy with black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Yes, I'm just great," I told him, smiling. Damn, I hated lying. It made me feel like I was fake.

The guy believed it though, "My name is Dylon, what's your name?"

"Melody," I kept my fake smile on.

"Cool name," he grinned. Then the teacher walked in and he went back to his seat. The teacher then started lecturing on character and I started to doze.

"Melody, wake up," Marie poked me with a pencil.

"Huh?" I shot up.

"The bells about to ring," she told me. I smiled at to thank her. The bell rang and we got up and headed out of the hell they call school.

"Hey Melody! Hey Marie!" I turned to see Dylon running to us.

"Hey," I greeted him as he came up next to us. He grinned.

"You guys wanna go to the mall?" he asked.

"Sure, you wanna come Melody?" Marie said. Then I saw Gilbert coming towards me.

"Shit, why is that dumb ass here?" I said to myself.

"Hey unawesome Melody, who's that unawesome person?" he asked as he came over.

"Why are you here and who are you calling unawesome?" I growled at the stuck up bastard. His eyes narrowed at Dylon.

"Hello, my name is Dylon," Dylon greeted.

"I am the King of Awesomeness," Gilbert told him. I sighed and shook my head.

"His name is Gilbert," I told Dylon, "And the thing he rules is idiots," Marie laughed.

"Hey, I am the king of awesomeness. And your cousin wants you to come home," he grabbed my arm and started dragging me away.

"Melody, we got another box," Kira yelled as I walked inside.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It says his name is Arther," she told me, "And I need you to wake him up."

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Open the box," she smiled. I walked over and grabbed the manual she was holding. Reading it I looked at her. Then Ivan walked in.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Arther, and can you hold Kira back?" I asked. He grinned and grabbed Kira's shoulder. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of Jack Daniels, and walked back into the room.

"Noooo, don't sacrifice my whiskey! My booze!" she started struggling but Ivan didn't let go. I clicked the bottles together and the box exploded. A man with blond hair, green eyes, and huge eyebrows came scrambling out. I handed him the booze.

"Thank you," he said before he started drinking from the first bottle.

"Noooo!" Kira somehow got away from Ivan and tried to take the bottles from him. He didn't let her, but she somehow managed to get one bottle. She opened the top and started drinking from it.

"Is she ok?" Ivan asked.

"No, and sometimes I wonder how I'm even related to her," I told him honestly and walked away from the nutcases.

"Hey Mathew," I greeted the Canadian as I walked into the kitchen, "What are you cooking?"

"I'm making pancakes," he said happily.

"Yum," I grinned.

"What's going on in there?" he asked.

"Arther came and now Kira and him are fighting over booze," I laughed. Wow that sounded weird. "I'm going to make a cake to go with the pancakes," I decided, walking over to the refrigerator. Pulling out all the stuff I needed I started mixing the batter.

_Ding dong_

The doorbell rang and Kira went to answer it.

"Hello, I came to see Melody," a voice said. I froze and dropped the bowl and the batter flew everywhere. Mathew jumped and looked at me as I stood frozen.

"I don't think she wants to see you," Kira said coldly.

"Aren't I allowed to see my own Tochter?" he asked.

"Raus aus Bastard," I told him. Everyone except Gilbert looked at me in confusion. Gilbert just sat with wide eyes. This was the reason that I didn't take German. I already knew how to speak the language.

"That's not nice," he sneered.

"Who said I was nice bastard," I flipped him off.

"So where is your mother?" he asked.

"None of your f****** business bastard."

"I would watch your mouth, you don't want a repeat of what happened last time do you?" he laughed.

"Nick, get out of my house," Kira said dangerously. He laughed and walked out of the house.

I fell to my knees. Damn it, that guy knows where I live now. And he's pissed. I sighed. Good thing I can run fast.

"Who was that?" Arther asked.

"My dad," I told him sadly.

* * *

Dum dum duuuuummmmm


	5. A Sad Melody

Fairly short chapter that i really dislike

I have just realized that i have been spelling some of the names wrong and i want to apologize, and i will try harder to spell them right.

thank you Tying for letting me know

with that, onto the chapter

* * *

"Your dad?" someone asked.

"Yes, my dad. You know, the bastard that helped spawn me," I said.

"Melody," Kira said worriedly, "Are you ok?"

"No, that bastard knows where I am now," I told her, "Good thing I can run," I said to myself. Kira came over and helped me up. I didn't even notice it as she half carried me to the TV room and put me on the couch.

Kira's POV

I couldn't believe that that bastard was actually on my doorstep. I gritted my teeth when I remembered what Emily had told me about that bastard.

_"Kira, I need help," Emily said quietly over the phone._

_"What?" I asked her. She didn't usually call me. Not since The Incident._

_"Nick got out of jail and I need someone to take Melody for a while. Just for me to get enough money to bring her to Germany with me," Emily told me._

_"Why was Nick in jail?" I asked. The truth was that I didn't know anything about the man._

_"He tried to kill Melody," she told me. I froze. That bastard tried to kill an innocent child._

_"I'll let her stay her with me," I heard myself say._

_"Thank you," she cried. I smiled. If that bastard so much as shows his face here I'll show him why people here don't mess with Hamilton._

"Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't know," I sighed. Melody looked so pale and she just didn't look right. "I think she should just be left alone for now," I told him and we walked out. Leaving Melody alone.

Melody's POV

My mind kept wondering back to my dad. When I was only thirteen he had gotten pissed and started shooting at me. I traced the scar on the side of my head. No one noticed it, and if they did then they didn't ask about it. I still had nightmares about that. Was it only three years ago?

"It hurts," I said quietly, tears falling unnoticed from my eyes. The memories hurt so much.

"Are you ok, da?" I heard Ivan ask. I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk about my past. If I started talking about that bastard that I share blood with I might start breaking down again. I didn't want to go back to the Institute again.

"Are you ok, da?" Ivan asked again.

"Go away," I said harshly, not caring if I pissed off the Russian. He just stood there smiling. I got up and walked past him to leave the room. He moved out of the way. I walked into the kitchen where everyone except Ivan was sitting. Kira looked pissed off. Couldn't blame her really.

"Melody, are you ok?" Kira rushed over to me.

"I'm fine," I smiled like nothing happened. That is what I did. Lie about everything. Especially my feelings, if anyone were to know how I truly felt I would probably be sent to the institute again.

"No you're not," she frowned.

"I'm fine, just hungry," I told her happily. I knew that she didn't buy it. Not one tiny bit. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Sure," Kira handed me a plate of pancakes. I took a bite. Damn, these were probably the best pancakes I've ever had.

"These are epic," I exclaimed. Matthew smiled quietly. I continued to eat the pancakes in silence.

* * *

I really don't like this chapter, but this is all i got.

If anyone has any ideas for other chapters please tell me

I beg of you


	6. A New Delivery Person

I like this chapter

* * *

I was lying in bed looking at the necklace my mom gave me when my door was flung open by Kira, who seemed like she was scared for her life.

"You have to help me," she ran up to my bed.

"And why is that?" I asked amused.

"I think Tally and Ivan are working together to kill me," she said. Then I heard something scratch my door. Kira jumped and hid on the other side of the bed.

"This is what you get for pissing Ivan off," I told her bluntly and walked to the door. Opening it I was greeted by Ivan holding his pipe, and Tally with her flashing blood red eyes.

"Is Kira here?" Ivan asked innocently, though the innocence was lost in his purple aura and the kols he muttered under his breath.

"Ivan, why are you selling your soul to the devil?" I asked the Russian.

"I have not sold my soul," he told me.

"If you're working with the cat then you have. Also that cat will stab you in the back at the first opportunity," I would know. I've had that cat for over seven years.

I really don't know how I'm still alive.

"And don't kill my cousin," I told him and shut the door in his face. I heard footsteps going down with an occasional kol. The only thing that remained was the scratching on my door. I sighed and opened the door, letting the demon into my room.

"Is Ivan gone?" my cousin asked, coming from her hiding place behind my bed.

I listened for a moment and heard crying, screaming, and a laugh coming from downstairs. "I think Ivan is traumatizing Gilbert and Matthew. Also I think Arthur is getting into your beer," I told her. She jumped up and started running downstairs, yelling something about killing the British. I sighed and got off the bed and followed her down.

"Get away from me booze ya damn Brit!" she screamed at Arthur as he took another drink of her whiskey. I sighed and looked over at where Gilbert was cowering in fear from Ivan and Matthew was cackling manically.

_Ding Dong!_

I groaned as the doorbell rang and walked over to the door. I opened it and a new delivery person came in.

"Dylon?" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Melody," he grinned and grabbed the signer, "I just got a job delivering these things. Though I never knew that you were buying them," he told me.

"I'm not buying them. You people are delivering them to this house in an attempt to kill me and my cousin," I told him seriously and signed the signer thing, "And you are going to come in and help in the controlling of the nutcases in this house," I glared at him and wheeled the box in and handed me the manual.

"I guess I can stay and check this out," he told me laughing. Suddenly everyone looked up at Dylon.

"Who's that Melody?" Kira asked with an evil smile on her face. Damn it, I know what that means.

"My friend from school. Dylon this is my cousin Kira," I introduced them. I didn't bother with everyone else because, well, they were all kind of busy with each other and I didn't want to interrupt anything.

"Hello Kira," he smiled.

"Now, who is the new person?" I answered my question by ripping open the envelope and reading the manual, "Eh, so we got Alfred, whoever that is," yes I know I still haven't looked up what this crazy crap was.

I've been busy ok.

"Technical specifications yadayada, ah here we go," I started reading about how to wake him up.

"Who did you get?" Dylon asked, reading over my shoulder, "Alfred, hmm, I recommend the music," he told me.

"Ok, I'll play something on the piano and then you get him to shut up," I nodded at my good choice. Dylon shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he grinned and walked over to the box, ready to do something. I walked over to the piano and started warming up. Then I started playing the National Anthem. Soon I heard a horrible sound coming from the box. Dylon fell to his knees holding his ears at the sound.

I stopped playing and the noise died down. I got up and walked over to the box and opened it. A guy stood up and grinned.

"What happed to the music?" he asked excitedly.

"I stopped playing," I told him and looked down at where Dylon was holding his ears in pain, "Get up you no good delivery person," I nudged him with my foot.

"Sorry," he mumbled and stood up, "I have to go deliver more things, see ya," he waved and left me standing next to the unit.

"So what's your name?" he asked, practicly bouncing.

"My name's Melody, and yours?" I asked.

"Alfred," he grinned and looked around. He stopped looking when he saw Arthur, "Hey Iggy! I didn't know you were here!" he yelled and jumped out of the box and hugged the Brit.

"Let go you bloody wanker!" he yelled and Alfred just kept hugging him. I held back a laugh as the American squeezed the Brit. But then I had to end the sweet reunion.

"PDA!" I yelled as loudly as I could, and that was loud, and pulled them apart, "I'm going to make breakfast or," I looked at the clock, "Actually lunch, and I'm going to make um," I thought for a moment, "Bacon!" I ran into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, suddenly appearing behind me. I gulped.

"THERE'S NOTHING IN HERE!" I yelled in fear, knowing what I had to do. Kira suddenly appeared with a bottle of whiskey.

"What's wrong now?" she asked, taking a drink. I ran over to her and snatched the bottle from her hand.

"We have to go to the store," I told her. She blinked a few times.

"NO!" she yelled and ran away.

* * *

Ivan and Tally are now working together to make people become one with them.

OH NOES THEY HAVE TO GO TO THE STORE!

if you have any more ideas i would like them (really likes reading what people think)


End file.
